


Tannenbaum

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-True Ending, because I just really wanted to write some fluff after my past two fics man, but that is pretty darn brief in the fic, mentions to an unhappy family life pre-game for Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore and Frisk go Christmas tree shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tannenbaum

During your time with your human family Christmas was never anything special. Christmas was just a day for you to watch television about happy mothers and fathers and children gathered as if they really meant something to each other. The only real acknowledgment you had gotten on a Christmas was year when you shattered a jug of milk while trying to get snacks ready for Santa, and even then the acknowledgment ended the second thick gloves were on your hands and you were picking up the shards by yourself. Christmas with the monsters couldn't be more different. First Papyrus had brought over construction paper and crayons to make wish lists to Santa, Toriel had started baking more cookies than Frisk had seen in their entire life, Sans had used blue magic to hang sparkling lights with next to no effort (well after you had untangled them anyways), and Mettaton and Napstablook had taken to caroling in the evenings.

You couldn't think things could get any better when Asgore asked if you wanted to help pick out a Christmas tree. The shows you always used to watch involved picking a tree that was already cut down or, if you were really lucky, you'd pick out and your father would cut down, but you know that isn't how Asgore works. Instead Asgore drives you to a farm an hour away with trees that are ready to be relocated and planted in a new home. Honestly within thirty minutes you have found several trees that you'd be more than happy to call your own, but Asgore is acting like a kid in a candy store so you continue your search for a few hours until the cold starts to sap feeling in your limbs. Finally you both decide on a small fir tree that looks hearty enough and Asgore pays for the tree and gently makes sure the root ball is properly wrapped before taking it home.

As much as you don't want to make him plant the tree alone the king shoos you inside to warm up and you watch him carefully place and cover the tree a hole that appeared to have been dug in preparation for this excursion several days back. When Asgore comes back into the house he makes two cups of hot chocolate and he kindly reminds you that he's putting up a stocking for them so you should come over after opening presents at Toriel's house on Christmas day. That sounded wonderful and you happily accept the invitation thinking how lucky you are to have two houses to enjoy Christmas in when you previously had none. In a few minutes you'll need tell Asgore about the marshmallows stuck in his beard, but in the moment you decide to close your eyes and just enjoy the warmth and company instead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love thinking about fluffy family fun with Frisk and goat dad XD


End file.
